


You Ninja, You

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction
Genre: Based on the video of Harry catching a Haribo from the audience, Established Relationship, Harry's got some ninja skills, M/M, Post London show, idk what tags to add, niall is a tad bit worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: Harry skillfully caught a Haribo off the audience, and Niall has some concerns.





	You Ninja, You

Harry can't stop smiling, just as he makes his way backstage. He had always have some good show memories of London, even when he was with his other three boys, and tonight did not dissapoint. His mum was there, so was Gems and Michal, Nick and few of his friends. The smile were still there as he greeted familiar faces on his dressing him, all congratulating him on a good show, and as always, he preens shyly under the praises. He misses one familiar face, but he wasn't gonna settle on that now. Too busy basking on the post-show afterglow. “Seriously, H. That was so good.” ,Nick started, and enveloped him in a hug. He thanked him, smile still so ever present on his face.

He got caught off as he felt his phone vibrates on the pocket of his leopard printed suit pants, and he excused himself from everyone, straightly answering the phone after leaving the room, not even bothering to check who was it. And he should have, so just he could be prepared. 

 

“Hi, pet.” ,and Harry visibly shivered at that, and is suddenly grateful Niall wasn't here to see that. Pathetic how even as small as Niall's voice can make him putty. “I'm guessing by the way you're breathing now, that the show went well. No doubt about that.” ,Niall added, and Niall wasn't the first person to compliment him tonight, but it felt like he was. Good God he's fucked.

 

“Yeah. It went so well.” ,he smiled. “Wish you were there.” ,he added, voice small, and he can hear Niall sigh fondly. “Yeah? Maybe I should, next time. Just to prevent you with your ridiculousness.” ,Niall chuckled, and what? “Saw a video of you catching a Haribo from the audience.” ,Niall said, probably knowing that Harry was confused, and ah... that was what he was talking about. “I was so amazed at first. You ninja, you. And then I thought, how did I even fell for your ridiculous ass?” ,Niall said, but Harry can hear a trace of teasing, so he chuckled. 

 

“Heeeeeeeey. You love this ass.” ,Harry countered back, and he heard Niall hum in agreement. “That I do. But I can't love that ass anymore when you accidentally harm yourself on stage with the antics you do.” ,Niall said. “I know your fans wont do that to you, but don't just eat stuff being thrown at you okay?” ,Niall asked, and the concern laced on his voice made Harry's heart warm. “Okay. won't.” ,he answered. 

 

“I miss you.” ,Niall whispered, and god, he's done for. “Saw your leopard print suit by the way. Just how everything you wear suits you? It's so ridiculous. I bet you could wear a bed sheet at make it look fashionable.”,Niall spoke, then added, “I should know. I saw you on it countless times. Still breathtaking.” ,and Harry can feel himself do those horrible body flush, everything feels warm, and not just his heart. 

 

“I love you.” ,Harry whispered. “6 more days till my Dublin show. You'd be there, yeah?” ,he asked, making Niall laugh. “Wouldn't miss it for the world, pet. But maybe I'd just be backstage or summat. Last time I did went to your show, the internet flipped. We don't want that. It's your show, after all.” ,Niall said, and god, he's just so overwhelmed with love for this boy. “6 more days till I see your lovely face, pet.” ,he added, and Harry feels like he could cry. 

 

“Gotta go now, Haz. I love you! And congrats on the show.” ,Niall said, and Harry makes kissing sounds, making Niall laugh in return. “After your show in Dublin, you'd get all the kisses you deserve, so just wait.” ,he hears Niall laugh before the phone clicks.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. A wreck from start to end. okbyeeee


End file.
